Founders And House Unity
by xXEymber
Summary: Harry has come back to Hogwarts for his sixth year. Albus has explained the prophecy and Harry is mad at him. He is upset and Sirius' death and doesn't want to become a murderer. The founders appear with some odd news.
1. Founders AppearingAn Angry Harry Potter

_**The Founders and House Unity**_

Summary: Harry has come back to Hogwarts for his sixth year. Albus has explained the prophecy and Harry is mad at him. He is upset and Sirius' death and doesn't want to become a murderer. The founders appear with some odd news.

Length: 3,958 Words

Warnings: Language, Creature!Fic, Smut (Later Chapters)

Things To Note: Albus is evil

_/Parseltounge/_ Speech

_**Chapter One ~ Founders Appearing / An Angry Harry Potter**_

"To our new students welcome and to our older students welcome back to Hogwarts. This year..." Harry tuned out Dumbledore for the umpteenth time. He was still angry for the stunt he pulled after the ministry. He couldn't believe what Dumbledore had done for the 'greater good'. Sirius was dead and it was all... well, Harry's fault, as well as Dumbledore's, it was more so Dumbledore's. His attention was drawn back to the front of the room where Dumbledore was looking positively murderous as he stared at the four ghosts that had appeared and now stood before him. Hermione was whispering to Ron and Harry about something but Harry focused on the feeling he got watching the four ghosts. He felt a connection to them. He shook his head. They weren't Sirius. He watched the ghosts none the less. He did not know where they came from or who they were but he found it funny that Dumbledore was pissed the twinkle in his eyes were gone and that made Harry smile.

Out of the four ghosts half were female and half where male. Harry thought they looked familiar but shook it off instead listening for when they would speak. One of the males stepped forward. "I am Godric Gryffindor. I welcome all of the students to Hogwarts. We," He motioned to all of the others. "...Are the ghosts of the founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He looked to the others and they nodded. "Behind me stand Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff." Each of the other founders waved or nodded as their names were called. "Now I must ask did any of you listen to the sorting hat these last few years? Listen and understood I meant." Godric asked. Hermione's hand shot in the air, Harry and Ron's followed it. No one else raised their hands. Harry felt awkward as he held his hand up. Salazar came floating over to them and smiled.

Godric nodded at Salazar and he came floating back. "Now the hat has been warning that we need house unity to survive the upcoming war. Therefore, we, the founders, have decided to arrive here and start a new way of creating house unity, as we hate to see our houses fighting."

Rowena placed a hand on Godric's shoulder and stepped forward as Godric stepped back. "We believe the best way to start house unity is to choose three students from our house." She stepped back and gave Helga the spotlight.

"Each student will be paired with a person or another house. As such the three Hufflepuffs chosen will be paired off with a Ravenclaw, a Slytherin, and a Gryffindor." Salazar took her place before eyeing the students to see who would wilt under his stare.

"We will only have same sex pairs as you will literally be chained to your partner. You will share dorms, classes and you will have a chance to visit the others home." Salazar bowed to the student body and stepped back. As Godric moved back into the front Harry took his eyes off the ghosts for a moment to see Dumbledore looking like he was going to wring someone's neck. Harry knew that to everyone else he looked the kindly old man but Harry knew him better than most.

"The process will now start. If those chosen will please head up to the head table and stand in front of it so that we may pair you after." Each ghost moved to their house. Harry watched Salazar float over the Draco Malfoy and send him, Zabini, and Parkinson up to the front. Helga sent up three from her house and Ravenclaw sent up two people that Harry did not know and Luna. He smiled and didn't realize that a question was being asked of him. Hermione's sharp jab into his stomach had him paying attention again.

"Err... I'm sorry what was it you were saying?" Harry asked softly, he was slightly embarrassed but did not show it as he had been practicing that all summer... He had a little internal shiver then focused of what Godric was saying.

"You were the one to pull my sword form the hat three years ago, according to the talk around the table when I asked the question." Godric smiled at him. Harry stood his eyes on the table. Salazar moved up behind Godric.

"Are you also the one who found my Chamber and opened it, as well as you are able to speak parseltongue?" Salazar asked and with Harry's quick nod he smirked. _/Are you sure? /_ He asked startling everyone but the ghosts and Harry.

Harry sighed and looked Salazar in the eyes. He thought for a moment before replying. _/I am in fact a parselmouth and I speak it fluently and often as I have a snake familiar. Also your beast of the Chamber is dead by his sword. /_ Harry told him waving to Godric. _/Oh and before I forget I am destined to kill your so called Heir of Slytherin Tom Maravolo Riddle, or as he is now know Lord Voldemort./_ Harry stood still as Godric smirked between the two. Salazar nodded and left to join his students still in shock that Godric had known what they were talking about.

"Harry Potter, will you, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley make your way up to the front?" Godric asked Harry moved away and Hermione stood quickly pulling Ron with her up to where Harry was walking. Ron was taking forever to move so Hermione hit him "This is an honor Ronald so get moving." She hissed before she grabbed Harry's arm with her free hand and pulled them up to the front and turned to face their table.

The founders gathered together murmuring about the students before they nodded and moved back to their students. "This is how it will work. We will call out a name and that person will step forward. The other name we call will be their partner and you will be chained together and then we will ask you to move to the side." Salazar told the twelve students gathered there. Godric leaned over to Hermione and whispered something to her. At her enthusiastic nod he turned to Harry and whispered "Join me in the Entrance Hall after dinner as we have something to speak of to you." Harry nodded and started to pay attention to the pairings. Ron had already been called up and paired with a Hufflepuff. They pulled uncomfortably at the chain before they moved to the side.

"Hermione Granger." Rowena called. Harry watched her walk up barely containing her excitement. "Luna Lovegood." Luna moved dreamily across to Hermione and smiled at her as they were tied together. Harry stood alone watching as the crowd of twelve thinned down to himself, Malfoy, Parkinson, and a Hufflepuff girl. Harry sighed. It was just his luck to get paired with the one student in Hogwarts who hated him as much as Snape.

"Harry Potter," Harry moved to stand next to Godric who gave him an encouraging smile. "Draco Malfoy." The other boy groaned at muttered something to Parkinson before moving to stand next to Harry.

"Potter, How perfect, why must you ruin my year?" He sneered at Harry. Sighing to him Harry ignored him and focused on the spell they cast at the chains. They would not be able to remove them unless the caster removed it. Harry cursed his luck and stared instead at the floor. He did not want to fight with Malfoy but if he had to he would. He just wanted one year where he could relax and not have to worry about whether he would live or die, or if Voldemort would kill or capture someone close to him, and the such. It was nice though to know that Remus had been brought in as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher this year. He wondered if Remus knew all that Dumbledore had done to Harry throughout the years. Harry would never trust the man again not that any of the teachers would listen to him about the abuse he suffered. Dumbledore called him a liar in public and then in private told him to stop whining about it and let it build his strength. All Harry knew was that he wanted to kill the Dursleys and Dumbledore and anyone else who called him a liar from now on. He shook his head to get rid of the morbid thoughts and focused on Godric who was now speaking.

"Tonight you will be staying in personal dorms as to let you get to know one another. You will have a week to get settled into classes and into the personal dorm before you start spending time in each other's dorms. We will have a list up on when we would like you to venture to your dorm. We will allow you to be with your friends in the dorm. If they are paired with others then you will be a big group of how ever many. Now we must ask our forgiveness from our esteemed Headmaster and give him his job back. Let us sit pairs." Godric walked with Hermione and Harry to the table each dragging along their partners.

"Potter, why don't we go and sit at the Slytherin table?" Malfoy asked with a sneer, seeing that Salazar was over there. Harry looked back at Malfoy and nodded to Godric, Malfoy nodded and sat beside him with a sigh. Harry had to laugh. The snake was in with the lions now. Or at least mostly lions, there was a raven and a part snake there as well. Harry looked at Godric who sat next to him. Godric had seemed to taken a liking to Harry as well as Salazar apparently as Salazar had just sat next to Hermione who was across from Harry. Luna sat on her other side across from Malfoy.

Malfoy stayed silent as Salazar sat with them. Godric and Salazar talked in low tones and Dumbledore finished his speech and waved food onto the tables.

_/Thank god, the old fool is done speaking. /_ Harry heard Salazar hiss. He looked up at the ghost and raised an eyebrow.

_ /You do not approve of Dumbledore? /_ Harry asked him with a smile. _/I do not trust the old coot anymore as he betrayed my trust. / _Harry told him with a smirk before tucking in and eating with his free right hand. It seemed Malfoy ate with his right hand as well, and Harry let his arm be guided slightly by the chain not really caring about it at the moment.

Harry started piling a ton of food onto his plate. This was the place he could eat as much as he wanted without having to sneak it away and then clean up the crumbs as soon as it was safe_. /Mr. Potter how was your summer? / _Salazar asked. Harry looked up at him with a sigh. Salazar, it seemed, wanted to test his ability in speaking parseltongue. He guessed the rest of the student body better get used to it.

_/It was one of my better summers and my guardian's house. / _Harry replied ignoring everybody's flinch at the conversation that the two were having. Harry wondered if Salazar had test Voldemort on it as well or if this was his first conversation with another parselmouth.

_/What do you mean by that my boy? /_ Salazar asked. Harry flinched at the tile of boy or my boy. Glaring up at Salazar from his food he hissed, a plain hiss with no words, before replying.

_/ Call me Harry, Jamie, Potter, or Black but never call me boy or my boy. /_ Harry hissed at Salazar, he was angry at Salazar because it reminded him of Vernon and Dumbledore. _ /My guardians are the muggles that hate anything that is different. And I am seen as a freak to them. My uncle calls me boy before he hits me. / _Harry stated before ignoring everyone's stare as well as Salazar's gasp. Harry turned to his food and started to eat. He was no longer hungry as he realized what he had spilled and to Salazar Slytherin none the less. He knew that the founder of Slytherin would use it against him at a later time. Harry had some Slytherin after him and after having an enemy that was a former Slytherin one did pick up their traits.

_/They what? / _Salazar hissed. Harry knew he would have to answer him but he did not feel like it at the moment. He met Salazar's eyes and gave a sharp shake of his head telling him the conversation was over. _/I will get my answer Harry. But you will have to speak with me later. / _And that was the most exciting thing that happened at the table that evening. As dinner progressed Harry pulled out a book he had brought with him disguised as another so no one would know what he was actually reading. The book was one was on the how the purebloods were supposed to act. Now that Harry was Lord Black-Potter, though no-one else knew at the moment, he would have to act and dress accordingly. The news of him becoming a lord of both houses would be on the front page of the Prophet, he knew because he himself had sent in the article. Harry smiled to himself as Hermione talked to Godric.

At the end of the feast Hermione, Luna, Harry, and Malfoy stood out in the Entrance Hall, Zabini and his Ravenclaw stood with them as well. Parkinson and Ron moved over with their Hufflepuff companions. Harry nodded to Ron before turning and facing Godric.

"There are a few things I would like to bring to your attention. There will be no Quittich this year. We will instead have competitions against the pairs to see if they will be able to work with one another." He looked at all the pairs as the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had joined them. "Those that were asked to stay please move into this room." Godric said motioning to the door that Helga and Salazar were on either side of. Harry, Hermione, Luna, Malfoy, and the other two Slytherins moved into the room. The door clicked shut behind them and the Slytherins started to try to pick a fight with Harry and Hermione.

"I should have known I would have gotten paired with an incompetent fool like you Potter. Now I have to hang around you and your Mudblood friend." Malfoy growled. Harry looked at Hermione and shook his head.

At least she understood, she stayed silent about the insults and tried to talk to Harry. Harry shook his head again and pulled out the book once more as he sat. He used his right hand to hold the book as Malfoy had started pulling at the chain to annoy Harry. Harry set the book on his lap giving up reading for the moment. He looked at Hermione.

"How was your summer 'Mione? Did you go to Egypt like you wanted to?" He asked trying to act like he was interested; ever since Sirius had died he just couldn't work up any enthusiasm for anything, including flying. He focused on what 'Mione was saying.

"…Oh and the history in all the tombs was amazing. I loved being able to read what was written!" She gushed before looking properly at Harry. He was pale and had black rings under his eyes. "How was your summer?" She asked reaching out a hand. Harry flinched momentarily before he regained his composure and allowed her to touch his face.

"It was the best summer yet. They didn't get to rough this year." He whispered to her, looking over he saw the Slytherins had started talking amongst themselves Malfoy as far away from Harry as the chain would allow. Luna was off in her own little world reading the Quibbler. "Vernon was afraid of me this year, so he translated that into much harsher beatings between longer periods of time." He pulled down his shirt collar to show a glamoured bruise to 'Mione. It covered most of his chest side and stomach. It was from his uncle kicking him up against the wall then dragging him up the stairs and beating him in Harry's room so there was not blood elsewhere. "I got away to Grimmauld when I could since it will now only allow me in. I got some neat books as well." He told her letting his robes and shirt move back into place. Just in time it seemed as the heads of houses and the founders entered. They were followed by a very irate looking Dumbledore.

Godric looked over the group. "Some of you will not be able to hear me after I wave my hand. If you cannot you will not be a part of this conversation." The group nodded to show understanding. It seemed that the Ravenclaw attached to Zabini and Parkinson could not hear. Godric nodded to Rowena to explain.

"Now that we are more or less alone we have something to tell you. Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger please stand." When they stood she looked at them both. You are both my descendants. Luna through her mother and Hermione through your father, yes, I know he is a muggle but you had to have magical blood in your line to get your magic." She smiled at the girls and motioned for them to sit back. Helga took her place.

"Jenny Oaks please stand. You are my descendant. From your mother's side, she is a pureblood, even if your father is not." Helga told her before stepping back to allow Salazar to stand in front of the group.

"Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy, you already know you are my descendants so sit and relax." He said to them before turning away to let Godric take his place. Godric smiled at Harry before motioning him to stand.

"Albus would rather keep this from you but we believe you deserve to know." Harry nodded to let Godric continue. The other founders came around him and smiled at him. "You are a descendant of all of the founders. You are the rightful owner of all our properties and fortunes, as well as Hogwarts." He told him. Harry backed away slowly he pressed himself against the wall that was behind the bench he had been sitting in. He took in the information before letting out a breath.

"That is a surprise to say the least." Harry said before swallowing and turning to Dumbledore. He was even angrier than he had been about the prophecy and Sirius. "YOU WANTED TO KEEP THIS FROM ME! WHAT ELSE HAS A POOR OLD MAN KEPT A SECRET?" Harry yelled his temper getting the best of him at the moment. "HOW CAN YOU LOOK AT YOURSELF IN THE MIRRIOR KNOWING YOU KILLED PADFOOT? KEEPING SECRETS TO KEEP ME SAFE FRO VOLDEMORT? THIS IS NOTHING COMPARED TO THAT. I WILL NEVER TRUST YOU AGAIN ALBUS. DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU HAVE PUT ME THROUGH? DURSLEY TOLD ME EVERYTHING AND YOU ARE SO DAMN PROUD OF YOURSELF AREN'T YOU? I AM NO LONGER YOUR GOLDEN BOY SO LEAVE ME ALONE UNLESS YOU HAVE ANOTHER SECRET YOU WOULD LIKE TO SPILL!" At this point Harry's chest was heaving and he could feel 'Mione's hand on his shoulder she was trying to calm him down before he hit something. He pulled away from her and turned to the wall hitting it, hard. Harry felt his hand crack and he laughed. He had enough of the bull people kept pilling on him.

_/I want you to know Salazar that the reason I got hit was because of the old bastard right there. This fucker can't trust anyone because he is so afraid of losing his power. /_ Harry's temper was in check and 'Mione pulled him into a hug. He sat on her lap dragging Malfoy along with him as he moved position. Harry curled into 'Mione slightly before he decided he didn't want to look at Dumbledore's face.

"Get out of here Albus before I lose my temper again." Dumbledore stood tall and moved over to Harry.

"My dear boy, why do you continue to lie to yourself and your friends? I know that you are treated well in your home. Your Aunt and Uncle love you dearly." Harry growled as Dumbledore continued calling him a liar in more words. He stood dropping 'Mione's hands from his waist.

"Why don't you just say it Albus?" He whispered lethally. "Just call me a liar and get it over with so I can prove you wrong."

"Harry, my boy, you are a chronic liar. I know this from your checkup last year."

"What checkup Albus? I certainly don't remember going to Madame Pomfrey or St. Mungo's for a checkup. I remember having to wear and damn collar and getting my bones broken. I remember coughing up blood and being belittled while put in a god damn dog house. I remember Vernon getting off on hurting me and making me no better than a FUCKING HOUSEELF!" Harry told him his voice raising each word until he was yelling. Harry pulled out his wand and the staff flinched back. 'Mione had a hand on his shoulder again as he cut through his robes to show his chest, stomach and side. "What's this from Albus? Did I do this to myself?" Harry asked his voice falling back to a deadly calm voice. "Did I fucking beat myself so that I could have proof of so called 'abuse' at my guardian's home? Does it make you feel better knowing that all the times you told me to suck it up and use it to strengthen me up allow me to do this?" Harry swung his wand to face him and started to use a cutting curse on his arm. 'Mione cried out, the rest sat in shock. More so the people who could not hear them. "Is this what you wanted me to be able to do Albus? Be able to cut myself without feeling pain or anything else from it? Being alone all the time because I am certain that someone will decide to hit me again. Did you want me to be so dead to feeling that I could kill without feeling remorse?" Harry growled allowing his voice to rise again as the blood crept down his arm to the floor. "DID YOU WANT ME TO BE ABLE TO STAND UP AGAINST YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE THE ONE WHO FUCKING PAYED THEM OFF TO TREAT ME LIKE SHIT? DID YOU KNOW THEY PUT A FUCKING SHOCK COLLAR ON ME BEFORE KICKING ME OUT OF THE RANGE OF THE DAMN THING JUST SO IT WOULD SHOCK ME UNTIL I COULDN'T FIGHT ANYMORE? IS THIS WHAT YOU FUCKING WANTED OF ME? BECAUSE THIS IS WHAT YOU GOT ISN'T IT ALBUS. NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I GO THOUGH ON MY THREAT!" Harry yelled before turning to 'Mione and holding out his arm. "Can you please heal this? I'll let you get at the others ones after." He told her with a pleading voice. Harry knew that he had left the others shell-shocked and that he needed sleep letting out all the pent up rage he had felt over the summer felt good. As 'Mione began to heal him Harry felt his legs go out from under him and he passed out.

h


	2. Made A Mess

Disclaimer: No I don't own them sadly. But I am just borrowing JK's toys for a while. I promise to put them back.

Summary: Harry has come back to Hogwarts for his sixth year. Albus has explained the prophecy and Harry is mad at him. He is upset and Sirius' death and doesn't want to become a murderer. The founders appear with some odd news.

Length: 2,488 Words

Warnings: Language, Creature!Fic, Smut (Later Chapters)

Things To Note: Albus is evil

_/Parseltounge/_ Speech

Author's Note: Yes I am alive, and yes I did take forever to update sorry guys real life can be a bitch. Now this story is turning out to be one of my favorite ones so far so we'll see how fast I can get the next chapter out.

Oh and the founders, they are a ghost but more solid. I know weird but its my world at the moment right? So they are like solid ghost things. They are powerful enough that is will work. :3

Now On To The Story!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two ~ Made a Mess<strong>_

To say that Draco was shocked at Potter was to say the least. Potter had just told everyone what happened at his home, after he had been told he was the most powerful wizard. Well the founders didn't say it like that but that was what they had meant. Draco had watched Potter as he yelled and cut himself, oh how it had made him hard. Draco wanted Potter now more than ever before. He had accepted that the hatred he felt at Potter for rejecting his hand in their first year had somehow turned into attraction and perhaps even love throughout the school years.

Draco had a fetish for being powerless under people more powerful than him. He wanted Potter to take him. Perhaps this bond thing could work in his favor. Draco smiled to himself a plan forming in his head before Potter had passed out. Draco reached out to him and grabbed Potter before he hit the ground. They would have to go to the hospital wing. That had to be a new record for Potter, him being in the hospital wing on the first night of the school year.

* * *

><p>Godric and Salazar had watched the whole thing. Salazar had relayed what Harry had told him is parseltongue during the fight, that was if it could be called a fight. Albus had left quickly Flitwick and Sprout followed him while Severus and Minerva had stayed to help Harry. Godric sighed as he looked over to Salazar. "We haven't told him what will happen to him in a week. His inheritance will take place." Salazar nodded.<p>

"We will just have to protect him while he sleeps and pray that he will wake up shortly." Salazar told him. Rowena and Helga were allowing the others to go and told her the others that Harry would be fine and that their partner would explain what happened. They guided off all of the pairs except for Hermione who would not leave. Godric smiled at the display of loyalty. Harry did know how to pick friends. The Weasley boy worried him though. Godric shook it off and knelt beside Hermione who was kneeling beside Draco while he had Harry's head in his lap. It seemed the plan was already working.

"Malfoy let me see his face. I need to heal the bruise on the back of his head!" Hermione told Draco in an irate tone. Draco sneered before allowing her to move Harry's head. Perhaps he had spoken to early…

Godric let his hands lay just above Harry. He was feeling for the magic that had yet to show itself to them. Harry was already powerful the inheritance would make him even more so. He nodded to Salazar who told Severus to summon a stretcher underneath the two Gryffindors and the Slytherin. Godric floated along with it, he looked at Salazar and they nodded. Salazar left to make the others comfortable and Godric went with the group with Harry. Hermione was still fixing Harry's self-inflicted wounds, it seemed that Harry had been cutting his wrist for a while as well as reigning in his magic had cause him to inflict internal damage. "Miss Granger, If you don't mind my asking… How do you know all these spells?"

"Well Mr. Gryffindor… I have been healing Harry since his second year here. There have been too many times when he would come back from the summer and he would be so beat up. He would never go to the hospital wing since he has always hated how much he ends up there during the school year that he will not go anytime he is shallowly injured. So I heal him up. It works out for both of us, though Ron gets mad when I heal Harry and not him."

"Please call me Godric." Godric told her before looking over Harry. "Why would Ronald get angry over your healing Harry?" He asked softly as Hermione now had tears in her eyes.

"Ron gets mad at Harry for no reason then beats him up as bad, if not worse than his uncle. If Harry gets any hits or injuries on Ron I won't heal them but I will heal Harry. I honestly think that Dumbledore has paid Ron to hurt Harry, not that we have any proof." Hermione growled finishing healing the large bruise on Harry's chest. Godric looked up to see Draco drooling over Harry's exposed chest. Smiling at the reaction Godric looked over to see Severus growling in disapproval. Godric floated over to him. "They are destined to be together, you know that as well as the next head of house. It was prophesied long ago." Godric said with a smile. "There will be no more secrets kept from him. You know you will have to protect him from the evil all around him." Godric said as they floated into the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up slowly. He stretched hearing the clinging of the metal chain to the cuff Harry sat up. "Oh god." He whispered. Looking around he saw Hermione and Malfoy smiling at him. The founders were surrounding him as well. Luna was smiling staring off through the window. "Damage done?" He asked Hermione as he relaxed against the headboard. He knew that he had done something and that he would probably regret it come tomorrow.<p>

"You gave Dumbledore what's what, you are the descendant of the founders, you are chained to Draco Malfoy, and now everyone who could hear in the meeting heard what you said and the rest watched in horror…" Hermione took a deep breath, "Dumbledore, Sprout, and Flitwick are all angry and want to expel you, suspend you, or at least give you detention. Surprisingly Snape and McGonagall are on your side as are all the founders, Ronald is angry and on Dumbledore's side. And the rest of the student body is undecided. Then again the rest of the student body is still asleep and we will see what happens tomorrow as Dumbledore will try to manipulate you back into his good books." Hermione reported. "You are all healed; Pomfrey fixed all the broken ribs from the beating before you left. You had some internal bleeding and if left unchecked could have killed you." She said with a sob. She hugged Harry tightly, "I could have lost you!" She cried. "I wish you didn't have to go to the damn muggles house every summer, Dumbledore wouldn't even let you visit the Burrow this summer!" Her tears fell onto Harry's shirt as he gave her and awkward one armed hug.

"What else is new?" He asked. "I almost died. My quota for the year is complete." Harry quipped. Hermione gave him a watery smile before cuffing him lightly on the arm. "Anyways 'Mione we have the founders on our side now." Harry reminded her looking around. Godric and Salazar floated down and looked at Harry.

"How are you feeling Mr. Potter?" Godric asked looking Harry over.

Harry sighed and turned to face Godric. "I have a favor to ask. 'Mione and I have a ritual that we do every September first. Unchain us so that we can do it please." Harry looked at Godric then Salazar with pleading puppy dog eyes.

Salazar looked away sighing. "Very well, I will speak with the matron and you will meet us in the Room of Requirement." He stated turning back to face Harry. "What will you need?" He asked feeling that his ritual was very important to Harry.

"Severus." Harry replied to everyone's shock.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later the group was gathered outside of the room while Severus paced in front of the room trying to picture what would be needed. They needed running water, the potions he had, herbs, a silver dagger, and Harry. (He could hardly keep calling him Potter after what he had seen.) Granger and Draco were holding Harry up. His head was bowed and he seemed out of it. Severus let the room open and pulled the handle letting the others move in first. Lovegood skipped past him and smiled while the others moved in. Taking over Draco's position Serverus looked over to Salazar who nodded and let the chains connecting Harry and Granger to their partners drop. The chains slithered over to Salazar closing over his wrists.<p>

"The chains will not allow only one side to be chained so they will be chained to me until this is over." He stated at the looks of confusion. Severus nodded and then picked Harry up bridal style and moved out of the little side room he had made to keep everyone not important to the ritual. Draco looked as if he wanted to protest but Severus left the room snapping the door shut behind him. Granger looked around the pale yellow room smirked at Draco and then left through the door as well.

Severus looked up as Granger moved over to the waterfall he and Harry were near. He quickly undressed him placing Harry under the running water. Harry smiled up at him before nodding at Granger to start the chant. It was the chant Severus had taught to Harry that fateful night at the end of Harry's third year. He shook himself looking at Harry who was now unconscious due to the chant. This ritual was to take all the abuse and harm done to Harry and purify him. Granger knew the chant well as she did the ritual for Harry since the start of their fourth year.

As Granger chanted Severus watched Harry, this ritual moved you into all the positions that you had been abused in. Severus watched carefully as Harry moved from the fetal position to on his hands and knees. Severus' eyes widened. Petunia could not have allowed that to happen in her own house! Severus became more astonished at the submissive kneeling position Harry was at.

* * *

><p>It seemed as if hours had past Severus had watched the ritual carefully and had mentally cataloged every position the boy had been in. He would talk to Harry at a later date. Granger finished her last line of the chant and fell silent as Harry was on his side his arms out in front of him as if he was chained, his legs curled up to try and protect himself. As the ritual finished Harry sunk into the water, Severus quickly reached in and dragged Harry out of the water not caring one bit that he was getting himself soaking wet. Harry awoke with a cough and sputter then he latched on to Severus neck and started to cry.<p>

Severus let his hand move through Harry's hair, it seemed longer now, or so he thought. Turing slightly to glare at Granger she got the message and left into the other room. Severus gently pried Harry's arms off his neck and looked into his striking green eyes that reminded Severus so much of Lily. "Calm child…" He whispered using one hand to reach into his robes and pull out a calming draught. "Harry, I want you to drink this all okay?" He asked uncorking the vial and moving it toward Harry. "It's a calming draught and then we can talk."

"Yes Uncle." Harry replied seemingly stuck in memories at the moment. Severus pressed the vial to Harry's lips and tilted it slightly Harry tilted his head back and took the potion obediently. "Sevvy…" He said his eyes flickering with the pain of the summer. Severus took Harry into his arms clothing him with a wave of his hand.

"Shhhh, it will be alright. I'll make sure you never have to go back." Severus promised reverently. He held Harry close, his hand running though Harry's hair.

"I- It was horrible Sev." Harry stuttered. "I'm glad you saved me this year… Do you know what He had set up this year?" He asked terror filling his voice. "A system used to keep dogs chained up but in the house, and he used it on me!" Harry started to sob pressing his face into Severus' shoulder.

Severus didn't know how to reply so he held Harry closer whispering reassurances into his ear.

* * *

><p>Harry was glad that he had asked Severus to be there, he was just as glad that they had worked out their differences and they both tried to defy the old man. It was a good thing that Albus still thought they hated each other, as did the rest of the school. Harry felt Sev start to sway back and forth. He was sure that the draught Sev had given him was mixed with a potion to make him sleep. He pressed closer to Severus and felt his eyes droop. Listening to the nonsense that Sev whispered in his ear he quickly fell asleep glad that he could be with Sev.<p>

Severus could feel Harry drifting off to sleep. Once he was sure that he was fully asleep he picked him up and headed out to the other room. The questioning looks that he received were scared off with a sneer. "Let's go he needs to rest and he will get his rest in the hospital wing under my care.

He walked briskly away his robes flaring out behind him as he made his way to the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>Salazar looked over at Godric, "This shall be interesting I think we have a secret with those two that we must figure out." He told him before letting one chain go back to Hermione and then moving out the door. He could tell that it was going to get even better when Draco sputtered out something and then tried to follow after Harry and Severus the chain keeping him back.<p>

"Can't you people move any faster?" Draco snarled wanting to get to Harry but not sure why he was so protective. Salazar nodded and the made their way to the hospital wing trying to find Harry.

Severus saw them and waved them over to the private room. Madame Pomfrey was looking over Harry then she turned to Snape. "He will need nutrient potions as well. You should get started on them Severus." He nodded and then sat next to Harry's sleeping form. Hermione looked over at Harry and smiled.

"May we come see him tomorrow sir?" She asked knowing that she would have to leave.

"Yes Miss Granger." Severus replied not looking up from Harry's still form. She nodded and waved as she and Luna were lead off by Godric.

When only Slytherins remained awake in the room Slazar spoke and tha chains moved back to Harry's wrist. "Mr. Malfoy will remain here and I shall go check on others." He said reaching out and running a hand through Harry's hair. Feeling foreign magic around him hand he pulled away and looked at Harry carefully.

Had he possibly gotten his inheritance early?


	3. A Talk In The Shower?

Disclaimer: No I don't own them sadly. But I am just borrowing JK's toys for a while. I promise to put them back.

Summary: Harry has come back to Hogwarts for his sixth year. Albus has explained the prophecy and Harry is mad at him. He is upset and Sirius' death and doesn't want to become a murderer. The founders appear with some odd news.

Length: 3,046 Words

Warnings: Language, Creature!Fic, Smut (Later Chapters), Talk of Rape and Abuse

Things To Note: Albus is evil

_/Parseltounge/_ Speech

Author's Note: So this one is kind of just about Harry's summer. I know, I have had some writers block again but I am working on the fourth chapter right now.

All mistakes are mine. I have no beta at the moment and I am just working by myself. Enjoy.

_**Chapter Three ~ A Talk In The Shower?**_

Harry pulled the blanket closer to his body. Stretching while still half asleep he didn't catch the indrawn breath as his waist area was shown, the dark trail of hair leading down past his waistband. As he blearily opened his eyes he saw Malfoy looking at him strangely. Harry yawned rubbing his eyes blearily, He heard a snort and he opened his eyes finally. Malfoy sat on Harry's right the chain and his left hand resting on the bed a book open in his lap. On the other side of him sat Severus. "Sev?" He asked softly his voice rough sounding after all the screaming he had done though out the ritual.

"Drink this. It will help with your voice." Severus stated holding up a vial and moving it to his mouth. Harry nodded his thanks the liquid slipping down his throat, as he laid back Severus moved forward to check his temperature. Leaning over Harry, Severus spotted a scar he had not seen earlier. It wrapped around his neck. Touching the scar softly Severus spoke just as gently as his touch had been. "Harry, what's this?"

Harry froze and then reached up a hand to feel where Severus had touched. "Oh that?" He asked stalling by picking at the blanket covering him. "I have always had that…" He whispered but at Severus shaking his head Harry's shoulders slumped. "It was from this summer. My uncle had a genius idea to keep me in line…" Harry shuddered. Reaching up and moving Severus' hand away from his throat. "I tired healing it myself but I was never good at healing." He stated before moving to stand. Malfoy stood and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder making him sit down.

Harry snarled, baring his teeth as he pushed away Malfoy's hand and stood. "Don't try to tell me what I can and can't do. It would be hazardous to your health." He hissed as he straightened out the gown he knew that Severus had put on him. "I need a shower." Harry stated heading to the bathroom and knowing that Malfoy would follow him. "I trust these rooms have separate showers for us?" He said moving the chain. Severus stood.

"Harry wait we must talk about…"

"I don't want to talk Severus. I need to shower and then I will talk." Harry stated as he stepped through the door. Looking at the large bathroom in approval he took in the shower stalls. They could magic the chain though the wall and put up a privacy barrier. Harry told Malfoy what he was going to do then he started in on it. Malfoy nodded and whispered a spell his wand pointed at his chest. Harry couldn't help but glance at Malfoy out of the corner of his eye. The boy was well built, Harry caught the look Malfoy was giving him and he looked away finishing with the chain and moving into the stall without taking his clothes off. He heard the water start in the other stall and called out, "You can shower properly first. I will let all the chain go to you so you can move around a bit." Throwing up the barrier before Malfoy could argue Harry put his arm next to the hole in the wall that the chain was slipped through. Letting his magic flare up Harry felt the cuff around his wrist release, then he secured the cuff so it seemed like Harry was still standing there. Pulling off the gown Harry tossed it out of the stall and ran his hands through his hair. Stretching out he started to do warm up stretches and let the hot water smooth out the tension that filled his small frame.

* * *

><p>As the water ran down Harry's body he heard a noise and turned around to see Salazar floating in the shower awkwardly. Harry had no problems turning around and leaning against the wall. "Yes?" He asked Salazar as the founder blushed and looked around.<p>

"I'm sorry for bothering you but I need to talk to you without anyone else interrupting. " He stated as he looked at the ground.

Harry smirked. "Then talk. I don't mind if you talk while I shower. You can even watch if you want." He replied smoothing his hands up his sides before he turned to grab the shampoo.

"How did you get the cuff off?" Salazar asked alarmed. Had Harry already figured it out?

Harry looked up and then at his wrist. "I have more powers since my birthday. It was hard hiding them but I was able to manage. It did help me out more than once this summer though." Harry told him as he ran the soap up and down his own body. He was enjoying this shower talk. He liked to make people feel awkward.

"Well only one of my children could undo the chain. Perhaps it is because you are the descendant of all four founders…" Salazar's explanation seemed rushed to Harry. He turned around letting the water beat on his back.

"Or it could be that I am actually your child. But you would tell me if that was true." Harry said "We can have this discussion elsewhere. See you later." The chain took up some slack then and Harry knew that Malfoy was done so he put the cuff back on and finished his shower before using his magic to let the chain slid out of the wall and then pulling down the barriers.

Harry dressed quickly watching Dra- Malfoy out of the corner of his eye. Merlin the man was gorgeous but he had too much to deal with already. His 16th birthday was one of those things he needed to deal with. Sighing to himself he pulled Malfoy back into the hospital wing and he sat down on the bed with Severus looking him over.

* * *

><p>Draco watched as Sev took care of Harry, he had thought that Sev hated Potter. Arching an eyebrow at Severus, he waited for an explanation of why Sev cared so much for the boy.<p>

Severus looked at Draco and shook his head minutely before focusing back on Harry. "Tell me Harry what is that scarring from?" He asked moving back to the scar on Harrys neck. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not going to be able to avoid this am I?" He asked as the door opened and Hermione made her way into the room with the founders following closely after her. Harry blushed and then looked down at the ground.

"Harry! How are you feeling?" Hermione asked sitting herself down next to Harry and leaning against him. "Last night was horrible Harry I was so worried about you!" Hermione continued ignoring Severus and Draco. She grabbed Harry's hand and waited for a response.

Harry chuckled and responded as soon as Hermione had grown quiet. "I'm fine 'Mione. Feeling better than I have since last year…" He gave her a half smile.

"You have to tell me what you did this summer. How did you manage to get away for most of the time?" She asked quietly laying her head on his shoulder. Harry reached up and started to pet her hair. He was quiet for a while. It seemed his little sister was worried about him. He chuckled softly at the looks on everyone's faces.

"Well to start you guys it's not what it looks like. She is like my sister." He told the shocked faces before he rested his own head on top of 'Mione's. "As for my summer Vernon had a plan for me to get them some money…" Harry started. He motioned for the founders to make themselves comfortable, before he focused solely on Hermione. He could tell her this but telling everyone else was a bad idea. "As soon as we arrived at the Dursley's Vernon had started telling me his plan for me while Petunia sat with a sour look on her face. His ingenious plan was for me to get a summer job at one of the questionable bars that had opened recently. He had already secured me a job there. I figured if it got me out of the house, then it was a plus. I had no idea what he had planned…" Harry stopped and sat back against the headboard and got Hermione to sit in front of him. He watched her eyes as he grabbed bother her hands. He could face the memories with Hermione there. He focused on her eyes and then closed his eyes before opening them again. He knew there were unshed tears filling his eyes and he blinked once more before continuing his story.

"Vernon drove me to the red light district. A new gay bar had opened up and we drove to the back. I was freaking out at the point and I had a bit of accidental magic and Vernon stopped the car and flew into a rage before starting the first beating. I figured that this one was worse because of the intimidation at the platform. I was so scared for my life, I thought he was going to kill me but then it tapered off and it left just a big bruise on my upper thigh. I was frozen as Vernon started the car and parked behind the bar. He came back and pulled me out. I went willingly this time. He pulled me into the bar and handed me off to the boss. Frank, the owner, felt me up and down before he pushed me into a dressing room. The girl there was really nice she could tell I was scared and she explained what was going to happen after she had me dressed up. Vernon had decided I was going to work as a muggle stripper. I was appalled and tried to escape but one of the bodyguards outside the door stopped me. He roughed me up a bit before giving me back to Violet.

I was shaking violently at this point and she was doing my makeup. I was trying not to focus on what was going on but it was so difficult not to. I was forced to practice dancing and if someone took a fancy to me then I would be brought to a room to give them a 'private' show. I tried to get away again but I was already too roughed up to do anything other than stand. Violet smiled at me and herded me to the stage.

That night was the worst. I was dressed up in the most disturbing clothes and I couldn't do anything but dance. After the club was closed Frank gave the money I had earned to Vernon and I was taken home to do chores. It continued for a while but I started to enjoy dancing. Most thought I was too sickly looking for the private shows which was fine with me but then one bought me. I was so scared." Harry knew tears were running down his face now and he looked into Hermione's eyes that were also filled with tears she was shaking and gripping his hands tightly. "The man was disgusting. He looked like Vernon and I tried to get away and use my magic but it didn't help… He… He raped me… I was so damaged…" Harry looked up at the roof and closed his eyes letting the tears run down his face. "Everything was bloody and I ran away when Vernon went looking for me he found me in one of the parks he used to take Dudley to. I tried to get away from him too but it didn't work he dragged me back to the house and tossed me in the cupboard under the stairs again. I scrambled to get my cloak and some books from my trunks while I was under there and it seemed Vernon got a clue and collected me but not before I had gotten my wand, cloak and some books. He dragged me up to the bedroom and threw me into the room. I never had to go back to the club but Vernon got worse in his beatings he started to call me a whore and slut. He told me that I was his toy and no one else was going to get their grubby paws on me. Petunia came up after every beating and cleaned me up bandaging my wounds and such.

As the beatings got worse and worse Petunia took Dudley into town one night and Vernon had someone come in and install that new house pet thing. The one they were advertising on the telly." Hermione nodded and had moved one of her hands up to wipe away Harry's tears. She had moved closer and she was sitting in his crossed legs. She had put his hand on her waist and she was sitting back slightly watching Harry. It seemed he was so into the story that he hadn't noticed anything in his surroundings. That was bad, that would get him killed.

Harry moved his hand that was on Hermiones waist to his neck. "That contraption is how I got this." He traced the scar tissue before putting his hand back on Hermione's waist Harry held her close he could feel the chain moving as Draco got closer and he put a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry jerked away slightly before relaxing into the touch with no idea why he was.

"Vernon strung me up to it. I was to clean the kitchen and cook. I was to stay in the collar and stay connected to the roof contraption. When I was in the kitchen Vernon watched me start up the stove to make eggs and toast when he crowded me back toward the hot stove. He pressed me back into the stove top. I screamed and begged him to stop. He didn't he kept at it until I couldn't feel my back he pulled me off then and then splashed some cold water on my back. He told me to clean up my mess and then meet him in my room. I cleaned as quickly as I could. While I was cleaning I tried to get out of the collar and I struggled to figure out what Vernon had done with my wand as it was no longer in the wrist holder I had placed it in. After I had cleaned I made my way to my room and Vernon was waiting with some chains in his hands. He pushed me onto the bed and chained my wristed together after stringing the chain under the bed so I couldn't get away. He also chained my feet together and then he… he made me touch him… I was so disgusted.

After that he showed me my wand and tossed it in the trash before picking up the trash and taking it out. Hedwig saw what happened and got out of her cage. How she did I have no idea. I tried to get her to get Dumbledore and she did but she never came back… Vernon kept me in that room for the rest of the summer. He beat me most days and did other things the rest of the time." Harry's shoulders shook. He was glad that they hadn't seen the scars on his back yet. Draco's thumb was making soothing circles on his shoulder and Hermione was keeping his tears at bay. He had forgotten anyone else in the room and he re-focused on his story. He had to get it all out.

"On my birthday something happened I was suddenly in a valley. The sun was shining down on me and there was a little sun shower. I ran around enjoying the freedom of what I thought was a dream. That's when a beautiful woman appeared. She smiled at me pushing her black hair behind her long ears. She told me that I was not of the time I was in. She explained my past to me and she told me who my parents were. She told me that they would meet me at Hogwarts this year and that I would find my mate. I looked at her in shock. How could I believe her perhaps it was Tom messing around in my mind again. But I examined the dream and I found that it was in fact real. I was shocked and amazed. This woman had said that her name was Limdes and that she would act as my protector until I was safe at school. I smiled at her and told her that was going to be impossible. When I awoke it was with my hands and feet free and my door locked from both sides. Vernon came up stairs and beat on the door threatening me. I shrank away from the door but he couldn't open it. I was relived.

Weeks passed and I had food and water. I was being healed slowly and every night I drepmt of Limdes and she taught me all I needed to know. She had told me that I would become like her when I had found my parents and mate. Finally when I had to leave to go to Kings Cross Vernon was waiting outside of my door and made sure that I knew who I belonged to and exactly what would happen when I got back. I felt that warm presence in the back of my mind and I retreated to that valley in my mind with Limdes. She told me that she couldn't protect me this time and that I would be healed soon. When Vernon was finished he cleaned himself up and told me to get ready and meet him in the car for the ride to the station.

That is how my summer went." Harry finished softly before pulling Hermione into a hug. She sniffed into his neck and sobbed quietly. Harry could feel Severus prodding and poking him trying to focus on the scaring but that was when he looked up into a pair of emerald green eyes and he smiled knowing that he would be safe from now on.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Little bit of a cliffy I guess. I am hoping that I will get the next chapter out by next week. I am also working on A Wolf Problem. I have just been having an issue getting my thoughts onto paper.

The contraption Harry talks about I came up with. It is basically like how they guide the curtains around on a stage only Vernon installed it in certain parts of the house. He used it for more than one day. Harry would be let out to the bathroom and bathe. And when Limdes had him locked in the room she had sort of magicked in a bathroom when he needed it.


	4. Reposting and Editing

p style="text-align: center;"Hello guys. This story is strongnot/strong abandoned and will be reposted on FangirlKitten./p  
>p style="text-align: center;"It will be edited and will hopefully flow better.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Thank you.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Eymber the Kittenp 


End file.
